You're In My Body
by Super-Slap Attack
Summary: Your first time isn't always perfect, but sometimes, it can be damn close. An elaboration/continuation of "Next To Me". YusKei. Rated for heavy sexual content.


Keiko had been the one to suggest he come over one night.

He had thought she meant to hang out with her and her parents, which was something that had become normal. Her father adored him, and the two would spend time bonding over wrestling. That night, though, she had meant something else entirely.

This new sneaky, rule-breaking Keiko was unfamiliar to him. Of course, Yusuke only objected once, for fear of getting gutted like a fish by her parents, but once she had reassured him of a low possibility of being caught he gladly accepted.

That had been almost a month ago. Most of the time, Keiko wanted only to kiss and hold each other. He couldn't blame her; their time apart made him wary of letting her go some days. Some nights, though, he would be allowed to slide his hands under her shirt to fondle her breasts or grab her ass clad only in her cutest underwear. She would never admit it to him, but she saved them for the days he came over.

Tonight, she had slipped out of her bed, sliding open her window after he rattled it softly. No sooner had he taken off his shoes and set them down did her lips connect with his. His eyes widened, surprised by her fervor, but relaxed into her kiss, cupping her face in his hands. She continued her passionate kisses, pulling his jacket down his arms before running her soft hands up his biceps.

"You're frisky tonight," he whispered, smirking into their kiss. "Couldn't hold yourself back any longer, Keiko?"

In truth, Keiko could've contained herself much longer than she chose to. She had waited three years for any sort of physical contact with a boy. Seeing him squatting on the roof, grinning as he waited for her to open the window and remove the screen, gave her a push of sorts. His hair wasn't slicked back tonight; he had obviously taken a shower before heading over, wasting no time fiddling with his hair. The enthusiasm for his visit had made her heart beat a bit faster.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she breathed pulling him onto the bed with her. The words sounded so stereotypical to her, in hindsight, but Yusuke didn't seem to care as he pulled her close. The two were lying on their sides, hands placed on each others' faces.

The brunette let her hands fall down the sides of his neck to his shoulders, rolling on top of the former detective's slim frame. She quickly resumed her kisses, noting Yusuke's hands sliding down from her face over her breasts, before resting on her thighs. A giggle escaped as he inched his fingers up to grab her ample bottom. Her hips gyrated a bit, eliciting a stifled moan from him. Chestnut eyes gave a pleading look.

"Why can't you be a tease when you're at _my_ place?" he complained, eyeing her nipples that now were extremely visible through her pajama top. This girl had such a hold over him. A hand left her hip, brushing raven hair from his face. He hadn't really thought much about how she had changed during those three years they were apart. Physically, he was always enthralled by her maturity, but this new side of her... It seemed foreign. Sexy beyond belief, but foreign.

"It's a bit more fun for me so see you squirm," she admitted, pecking his nose before leaving a trail of gentle kisses down his neck. A familiar stiffness met her rear as he whimpered again in protest. Normally, it would appear when they were cuddling and he would apologize, telling her she was just so damn _sexy _he couldn't help it. He fumbled around her, unzipping and sliding off his tight jeans to relieve the uncomfortable pressure on his stiffening shaft. Keiko held back a giggle at his frenzied attempt to remove his pants, shifting off him and laying next to the boy as he pulled the white t-shirt off his torso.

God, those muscles. If there was one thing that without fail made her melt about him, it was his toned frame. Yusuke knew it too; he smirked, grabbing her close. She placed a hand on his arm and he flexed it a bit, watching in amusement as she bit her lip. It certainly was an ego boost, and the fact that it turned little Keiko on was a huge plus. He pushed forward, pressing his lips to hers before rolling his hips into her own. If she wanted to play the tease, he would play right back. The girl let out a whimper, glancing at her closed door before sliding off her shirt. Small pale breasts, in all their glory, found their way into the raven-haired man's hands.

"A little birdie's been tellin' me you've been writing some naughty things in that diary of yours about me," he hummed, a teasing smile lingering on his face. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me a few, eh, Keiko?"

She stopped, a flush rising to her face. Botan had been running her mouth again?! Keiko had taken steps to put a lock on the damn thing, so the contents of her mind must be extremely interesting for her blue-haired friend to rifle through her things to read them.

"Hey, I'm just teasing, babe." He raised an eyebrow, sliding a hand down between her legs. "Is this okay?"

Still blushing from his words, she nodded. His fingers gently brushed back and forth at the material of her underwear while planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Keiko bit her lip, taking in the soft scent of his shampoo mixed with the faint smell of cigarettes that still lingered on his skin. Somehow, the smell of the tobacco from the brand he smoked had made her heart ache whenever she caught a whiff of it walking down the street. She had given up berating him over the disgusting habit, anyway.

Her hand grazed down his stomach, sliding tentatively over the form of his erection bulging under the thin material of his boxer briefs. The brunette retracted her hand, eyes widening.

"... Did it just twitch?" she whispered furtively to him. Yusuke narrowed his eyes, blowing a few pieces of hair out of his eye.

"Um... Yeah." Warmth spread over his face, a bit surprised by her reaction. "That's what dicks do."

She placed her hand on his package for a second again, her face a mixture of confusion and horror as it twitched again. Yusuke growled in frustration, pursing his lips before pressing his own hand roughly over hers so she was touching him again. Honey eyes met his own, surprised at his sudden agitation. The teen looked so relieved in that moment, his hips bucking into her hand a bit before he buried his red face into her shoulder.

"Just... Just touch me, okay?" The voice that left him was husky but meek. Keiko gulped. Never had she heard the black haired boy talk so shyly.

The brunette let her hand slide up and down him, nearly forgetting to breathe. Yusuke's hands had wandered back to her rear, gripping hard as she stroked. She felt herself beginning to ache for the boy, his hardness sparking a lust in her that she had only dreamed about before.

Her hands left him, delicately removing her undergarment. The former detective felt his heart speed up, overwhelmed with the sight of her completely nude figure. Her scent drifted to him, a sweet musk he had never encountered before. He berated himself for letting this be one of the times he had left condoms at his home. Atsuko had made sure he understood how important it was to carry them with him at all times, but despite her constant warnings, Yusuke was still... Yusuke. Still the dumb kid who didn't listen to his mom. And at this moment, he really, _really _regretted it.

"Dammit," he grumbled under his breath. Keiko had a questioning look on her face, her hand tugging at the elastic of his underwear. "I, uh, forgot condoms."

"It's okay." A smile fluttered on her lips before she kissed him. "I have a few in my drawer."

Yusuke pulled away, disbelief written all over his face. His sweet, innocent Keiko not only was trying (and succeeding) to seduce him, but bought _condoms_? What had he missed the past three years?

The human girl narrowed her eyes, a bit annoyed by his reaction. "What, do you think I'm dumb or something?"

"I never said that." His hand scratched the back of his head, blushing furiously. "I just never thought _you_ would... Nevermind."

At this point, Keiko was sitting up, arms crossed. The familiar aggravation was etched on her features, bringing him back to all those memories on the roof of her nagging him, those cute pigtails bouncing against her shoulders. Her hair certainly had passed that length, and it hung in locks on her breasts, draping over her shoulders to her back.

Everything about her had grown.

She was still naked. The view of his girlfriend in her agitated state, leg tucked under her, only served for him to slide off his underwear faster. An argument couldn't ruin his sexual desire at this point. With a swift movement, he pulled the girl on top of him, kissing her deeply. A tiny surprised squeak came from her before she melted into him, sighing softly as she felt his shaft slip between her thighs, teasing her as he rubbed against her folds.

The sheets rustled under them, bodies shifting as the two deepened their kisses. Keiko felt the tantei's hand grip her hair, pulling her closer as he rolled his hips into hers. She slid back onto the bed, her back to him, guiding him between her legs. The heat of her thighs and her wetness was enough to elicit a groan from Yusuke.

A hand fumbled with the drawer, feeling around for the package of condoms Keiko had mentioned. Yusuke rolled over, finally grasping the box and ripping it open. The foil ripped open, the rubber contraption flexing a bit under his fingers' pressure.

He realized, to his horror, that he had no clue how to put it on. The one day he had actually showed up to sex ed that year was the day they learned about ovaries, which he couldn't have given two shits about.

Keiko turned over, watching the slow progression of eagerness to complete distress cross over her boyfriend's face. She sighed, holding out her hand for the condom. "Let me do it."

Another incredulous look from Yusuke. "Who _are _you?!" He did his best to keep his voice down, but the ever-growing knowledge that Keiko was more prepared for sex than him was a hit to his ego.

Keiko snatched the device from him, since he was still looking at her in shock. She could lecture him later on how stupid it was of him to skip health class. She unraveled the piece of latex, sliding it gently down his shaft. He marveled at her touch, which had only made him harder. She shifted, her back against his toned abdomen again.

He fumbled a bit, guiding his cock into her after a bit, feeling her tightness slide over him. Keiko clenched on him, her entire body stiffening a bit from the new sensation. He held her closer, stroking her hair as gently as he could.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, a soft kiss grazing her shoulder. Keiko felt her eyes sting with tears, the sudden force sliding into her leaving her a bit taken aback. It stung a bit, the feeling of this foreign object, but once the stinging sensation receded, she rocked against him, letting out a soft moan.

That was encouragement enough for the detective. Slowly, as to not hurt the brunette, he thrust into her. The pleasure seemed mutual; Keiko let out another groan, a bit louder than the one before. Yusuke took his hand over her mouth, trying to quiet her, lest she wake her parents. Keiko's muffled groans into his hand only served to turn him on more. He quickened his pace, rushing into her harder as she arched against him.

Keiko's mind wandered to how this boy, with his black hair sticking to his face, had proven himself to be the strongest human alive. The boy who had no clue how condoms worked and who asked sheepishly for her touch... He had survived against all odds, and he was here with her.

She rocked in unison to his thrusts, taking his free hand and placing it on her mound. She took his hand, guiding it between the lips, pulling slighting on her engorged clit. Another muffled whimper escaped her, Yusuke sliding into her faster from the sound. She left his hand, grabbing her pillow as pleasure washed over her. She knew from his speed it would end before she could come, but his gentle but precise touch on her clit tipped her off that Yusuke would make sure she finished.

A small, halting groan left him, raven hair falling onto Keiko's shoulder as he came. His breath lingered on her back and she felt his body relax. His fingers lingered, teasing her folds. Pleasure coursed through her, climaxing in a silent moan as she clenched around him before her entire body went lax. A contented sigh came from Yusuke, burying his head in her back. She felt his hands slide to her torso, pulling her as close as he could manage.

"Turn towards me, please?" he asked, voice hoarse. "I didn't hurt you, did I? You're okay?"

Chestnut hair pooled around her as she shifted to face him. His face was still flushed from their adventure, a sheen of sweat coating him. Ebony hair was starting to curl up from the contact of the sweat of his face. Amber orbs watched her softly, a hand reaching to cup her face.

"I'm okay, Yusuke," she reassured. "It stings a bit, but you didn't hurt me."

The two basked in the afterglow, Yusuke holding her tightly to his chest. Lavender wafted from her hair, soothing him a bit from the agitated state he was in. Adrenaline coursed through him still, a fog hanging over him. Keiko's head buried into his chest, her finger circling the scar from Sensui's fatal attack.

God, that had been four years ago. His mind drifted to the haze of that battle, and the clarity that came with seeing her run towards him as his team left the cave. There had always been that fog hanging over him, just like her face always gave him the lucidity to carry on.

Her shoulders began to tremble, her manicured hands cupping her face as she shook. Yusuke pulled away a bit, his face wrought with concern. "Keiko? What's the matter?"

_Oh god, I did hurt her, _he thought immediately. She brushed her locks out of her face, eyes puffy and gleaming with tears.

"I-I just started thinking about how you would have to leave soon so m-my parents won't catch us and..." She swallowed, trying to gain her composure. "I just don't want you to leave again."

Yusuke could only stare at her, panicked by her tears. "H-Hey, please don't cry. Look," he stuttered as took her hand, placing it on his face, "I'm here, aren't I? I'm really here. C'mon, Keiko. I'm not going to go away again. I promise."

Her eyebrows crumpled, nodding as she looked away. Tears stung at her eyes. Hormones had left her overwhelmed, lying in his arms. This wasn't how she wanted to end their first time. His lips pressed against her forehead, and when she looked up, she saw a mist in his eyes.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you again?" he croaked, a pained look on his face. "I will do everything in my power to stay here, okay? Don't act like I'm some shitty guy who's never going to call you again after this. You know better."

"I know." Keiko let out a shuddering sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

A silence set in, Yusuke gripping her close again. "I love you, you know that right?"

Another nod. "I love you too."

Neither of them had any preconceptions of how their first time together would be. Keiko didn't expect it to be magical, the silence filled with a swelling orchestrated soundtrack, or for Yusuke to last long enough to let her come as well. Yusuke had no preconceived notions of Keiko fawning over him afterward, or his sexual prowess being a thing of desire. Neither teen had any illusion of grandeur.

Keiko hadn't expected to cry as he held her, the black haired boy whispering how much he loved her over and over. Yusuke certainly hadn't expected to feel so jumpy and downright scared for what would happen the next day. He could only hold her those next few hours before he cleaned himself up and left.

It wasn't perfect, but it was _damn_ close.


End file.
